harvestmoonfandomcom-20200223-history
Carter (DS)
Carter (カーイン Kāin) is a character in Harvest Moon: DS ''and ''Harvest Moon DS: Cute. ''He is one of the eligible bachelors available to court in ''Cute. Carter is an archaeologist who is passionate for his work. He and Flora work tirelessly day and night at the dig site, looking for new things to excavate. Carter and Flora live together in a small tent near the dig site, but spend nearly all of their days digging. Carter may seem serious about his work, but he never turns down a helping hand, and even lets you keep what you dig up! Carter spends the majority of his time at the dig site. In the early morning and late nights, he can be found inside his tent. During the day and evening, he will be inside the dig site. He visits the Blue Bar on his day off to enjoy a drink. It's easiest to get to Carter's heart through his stomach. Carter will mention that Flora's cooking is terrible (although he would never tell her so), and so he appreciates a good home cooked meal. If you marry Carter, he will continue to work at the dig site and take Tuesdays off. 'Schedule' 'Gifts'Harvest Moon DS Rivals fogu.com 'Heart Events' Black Heart Event Walk into the dig site between 8AM and 5PM on any day besides Tuesday to see this event. The first mine must be unlocked.DS Cute Bachelors fogu.com Walk into the excavation site and you'll meet up with Carter. Carter comments that there are various accessories to be found while digging, and that he'll give you one as a present if he finds anything. He says that the necklace around his neck was found at the mine. If you compliment the necklace, Carter will be happy that you appreciate its value. He offers to allow you to help at the mine. ---- Purple Heart Event Walk towards the dig site from Vesta's farm area between 10AM and 4PM on a sunny day for this event. Carter must have a purple heart or more, and the black heart event must have been previously triggered.DS Cute Bachelors fogu.com Carter asks if you've come to visit the dig site. He explains that he energizes by standing out in the sun, and that the sun gives him energy. He asks if you enjoy basking in the sun as much as he does. If you agree with him, Carter is glad that you feel the same way. He feels recharged now, so he heads back to the dig site. ---- Blue Heart Event Walk inside the dig site on any day that's not Tuesday between 11AM and 2PM for this event. Carter must have a blue heart or more and the previous two heart events must be already triggered.DS Cute Bachelors fogu.com Walk into the dig site, and Flora and Carta will greet you. Flora asks Carter if curry rice would be good for lunch. When Carter objects, Flora informs him that she's already in the middle of making it! He lies to Flora and tells her that he had plans to eat with you today! If you follow along with Carter's plan, he is thankful that he doesn't have to eat Flora's horrible cooking. You will eat with Carter at the Inn. Carter apologizes to Ruby for unexpectedly showing up, but she doesn't mind. Carter feels bad about lying to Flora, and asks if you'd become his assistant instead! You deny the request. ---- Yellow Heart Event Carter's last event takes place inside of his tent between 6:20PM and 10PM on a sunny day. It cannot be triggered on a Monday or Tuesday. Every other heart event must have been previously triggered and Carter must have a yellow heart or more.DS Cute Bachelors fogu.com Walk into Carter's tent to speak to him. Carter will ask if your work is done, and will ask if you'd like to have a drink with him. If you agree, the two of you will head to the bar. Griffin mixes some drinks as the two of you sit down. Carter is drinking fast as a celebration for finishing work for the day. Griffin warns him to slow down, but Carter is in a good mood. After a while, Carter feels like he's had too much. He asks if you'd like to leave, and you and Carter will go to the beach. Carter says that the night air is the best. As he talks about the sea, Carter once again asks if you'd work with him at the excavation site. He feels as if having you around would make his work even better. When he's tired at work, Carter feels as if you'd help give him strength to go on. He laughs at his honesty, and you walk Carter home. 'Rival Events' Black Heart Event This event can be seen at the dig site between 9AM and 11AM on any day except for Tuesday.Harvest Moon DS Rivals fogu.com Flora asks Carter if he would like her to make Curry Rice for dinner. Carter (hating curry) objects to the idea, but is glad that Flora asked first. Flora asks if Carter is angry with her, but Carter doesn't know how to respond. He doesn't have the heart to tell Flora that her cooking is not very good. ---- Blue Heart Event This event can be seen at the dig site between 9AM and 11AM on any day except for Tuesday.Harvest Moon DS Rivals fogu.com Flora asks the professor if his ancestors are resting at this excavation site. Carter insists that his ancestor wrote in a diary that specifically details them being buried at this very site. Carter's father also trusted in the diary, although he never had success in his findings. Carter hopes that Flora can trust in him and his diary, and Flora wishes Carter luck. ---- Green Heart Event This event can be seen at the dig site between 1PM and 3PM on any day except for Tuesday.Harvest Moon DS Rivals fogu.com Flora discovers something in the ground as she was digging. She brings the discovery to Carter who exclaims that it's a clue! Carter excitedly tells Flora that she is a goddess of fortune which makes Flora both embarrassed and happy. ---- Orange Heart Event This event can be seen at the dig site between 3PM and 5PM on any day except for Tuesday.Harvest Moon DS Rivals fogu.com Flora has found another item while digging, and immediately brings it to Carter. Upon examination, Carter explains that it's an item used in an ancient royal wedding. Taking it as a sign from his ancestors, he asks Flora to marry him. Flora is surprised and says she'll need to think for a minute. Carter only smiles and says that he hopes for a good answer. 'References' Category:Harvest Moon DS Category:Harvest Moon DS Characters Category:Harvest Moon DS: Cute Category:Harvest Moon DS: Cute Characters Category:Harvest Moon DS: Cute Bachelors Category:Harvest Moon DS Rivals